A conventional dishwashing machine includes an in-door detergent dispenser for maintaining detergent for washing objects loaded into the dishwashing machine. As the dispenser is integrated with a dishwasher door of the dishwashing machine, it may be difficult for a user to access and load detergent into the dispenser. Further, the dishwasher door may need to be removed when resolving problems associated with the dispenser (e.g., a stuck dispenser) as some parts of the dispenser may only be accessed when the dishwasher door is removed. Therefore, the placement of the dispenser within the dishwashing machine needs to be adjusted to optimize the dishwashing machine for ergonomic use and improve efficiency.